


Lips of an Angel

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Ash - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Gen, Heaven, POV Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Feels, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester-centric, Tears, ash hacked heaven, escaping heaven, frankie the angel, lips of an angel, phonecall to sam winchester, sam winchester girlfriend, sam winchester lover, sam winchester sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam used to be your lover and you call him after a very, very long time... neither of you can speak long because of extenuating circumstances. (Based loosely on “Lips of an Angel” by Hinder)</p><p>Sam x Reader</p><p>Warnings: FEELS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

Your hands were shaking as you punched the numbers, hastily scrawled onto the scrap of green paper, into the phone at the end of the long white hallway. You took a deep breath as you heard the phone begin to buzz; the line begin to ring on the other end. You didn't know if it would work, if this number were correct, if anyone would pick up. It had been years; a little over a decade. You were pretty sure you remembered exactly what his voice sounded like, but you weren't sure if the time had decieved you. You were scared, and you knew it.

 

The seconds ticked by, and you were about to give up, when the line was picked up. “Hello?” A voice asked from the other end. His voice, from world away. It was exactly how you remembered it.You didn't know exactly where.

 

“Sam?” You barely choked out his name.

 

There was silence, an excruciating amount of it, then a whispered, “Oh my God. Is it really you?”

 

You nodded stupidly into the phone, as though he could see you. “Yes. Yes it is. It's me.” You gripped the phone tighter, leaning up against the wall, allowing your eyes to close and your guard to go down for just a second.

 

“I never thought I'd hear your voice again.” Sam whispered into the phone. “I never thought I'd hear you say my name. I... how?”

 

“I can't talk long, Sam. I'm kind of on borrowed phone time.” You evaded the question. “I can't talk to loudly.”

 

“I... I really can't either.” Sam stated awkwardly.

 

You went cold for a second, but you'd been prepared for this. It had been years. Sam had moved on. You'd wanted him to, you'd _hoped_ that he had healed enough to. You'd _wanted_ him to. “Is there someone else there?”

 

“Yes.” Sam said. “She's in the other room.”

 

“Does she make you happy, Sam?”

 

“She does.” You heard a small hitch in his voice. “You know that's all because of you, right?”

 

“What is?”

 

“You taught me everything I know about how to be happy. How to let myself be happy.” He chuckled, but you could hear the sadness in his voice. “Without you, I would have crashed and burned.”

 

You smiled at that, remembering a long ago night and a costume party, and words that shouldn't have, but did, come true. “I hope she's tougher than I was." 

 

“She's... different than you.” Sam paused for a few beats. “I couldn't be with someone who reminded me of you every day. It would have broken me. But sometimes, even after all these years, I still wish it were you. I guess part of me never really moved on.”

 

You felt a sharp pain in your heart at those words, and tears started welling up in your eyes. Sam had been your forever, or at least that had been the plan. But like a lot of things, it had fallen apart in a big way. You looked down the sterile white hallway. The coast was still clear.

 

“Do you... have anyone?” Sam inquired.

 

“I do. He's... he's an Angel. Did you know angels exist, Sam?” You smiled, thinking of Frankie. He was a little concrete sometimes, but he made you happy.

 

“I didn't know about them when I was with you, but yeah, I found out a couple of years ago. You... you deserve an Angel. I... do you know about what we do? Dean and I? How much have you heard since everything went down? Do you know what happened?” Sam sounded concerned, sad, and uncomfortable, all at once.

 

“I know everything, Sam. People talk. I've heard it all...” You smiled through your tears. “Good job stopping the apocalypse by the way. I was... I was really proud of you.”

 

“God, the whole time I just wanted to be back, back to normal, with you there by my side. I am so, so sorry things turned out how they did.” You could hear Sam start to break now, through the phone lines. You could hear something else, too; footsteps down the hall. “How did you get this number? I'm glad you called. I never thought I'd hear you again. But I switch phones a lot. How did you know where to call?”

 

“I had a note slipped under my door. I'm not sure. It's happened a few times, and the other numbers didn't work.”

 

“Ash. His name is Ash. He hacked Heaven.” Sam sounded like he was laughing and crying at the same time.

 

You weren't sure what that meant, but you saw them round the corner, led by a woman. You weren't technically human anymore so you could see her without her vessel, and she was beautiful. She looked at you with only kindness. You'd been afraid that if you were caught, bad things would happen, but one look at this woman and you knew you had worried for nothing. “Sam... I have to go. They found me. I love you. I would have loved you forever.” You felt the tears cascading down your face.

 

“I love you. I always will. Are you going to be okay?” You heard him begin to get frantic on the other end of the phone. “I don't want to say goodbye.”

 

The woman stopped beside you and put a hand on your shoulder. “Tell Sam that Hannah is here and you have to go, but I'll take good care of you.”

 

“Sam... there's an Angel here named Hannah. She says everything will be all right.” You told him. “And Sam... I'm glad you're happy. And I'm glad I got to talk to you one last time.” You looked at Hannah. “Godspeed, Sam.” You hung up the phone.

 

Hannah put an arm around you and began leading you back to the door to your little piece of Heaven. “I already sent word to Frankie. We don't think you should be alone right now.” She told you with a sad smile. “I'm sorry, Jess. Sam's a good man. And don't worry. Angels are watching over him.”

 

_Carry on my Wayward Son_

 


End file.
